


The Time that We Have

by areyouarealmonster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/pseuds/areyouarealmonster
Summary: After the aliens have been dealt with, Sara and Amaya find a quiet secluded corner to drink whiskey in and talk.Post-Invasion! crossover.





	The Time that We Have

When she first meets Amaya, Sara can’t decide if she wants to punch her or kiss her.

 

Both, maybe.

 

Amaya is stubborn, strong-willed, a little arrogant, and _really fucking hot_.

 

Okay, Sara might be a little bit in love.

 

Her problem, though, is that she lately seems to fall for unavailable women. Oh, a hook-up here and there is easy enough. Cute blond nurse, Queen of France, pretty Salem girls. That’s not the problem.

 

The problem is that Sara fell for Kendra and, well, not only did Kendra go for Ray instead, but then she and Ray broke up because the Legends found another Carter.

 

_Rude_.

 

The problem is that Sara is falling for Amaya, slowly and surely, and Amaya won’t look twice at her. At least, not in the way she wants.

 

At least Amaya doesn’t have a problem with the fact that Sara prefers women. It’s not really a secret on the ship—honestly, Sara may as well be constantly draped in the bi flag, especially with the amount that the boys tease her about it.

 

Ray likes to _try_ to give her something he refers to, annoyingly, as ‘bi-fives’ whenever either of them do something particularly queer. It’s kind of funny, but Sara doesn’t let on that she thinks so. A little fear, especially of his captain, is good for the guy.

 

Mick likes to point—in the least subtle way, because Mick Rory doesn’t have a subtle bone in his body—at gorgeous women and ask Sara if she thinks the woman is hot. Apparently Sara and Mick have similar taste in women, because they always agree. Mick thinks it’s a fun game.

 

Really, it is a fun game.

 

But none of that changes the fact that Sara really wants to kiss Amaya—well, that and curl up with Amaya under a blanket and the cold night sky. She really wants to snuggle on the couch and watch movies with Amaya, really wants Amaya to think she’s clever and bright and good and pretty and all that mushy-gushy couple stuff.

 

She wants to introduce Amaya to bad reality TV, to rom-coms, to trashy magazines. She wants to see what types of food Amaya has tried, and introduce her to new ones. She wants to go to dinner and a movie, and lean how the 2010s dating experience is different from the 1940s dating experience. She wants to hear all about what life was like for Amaya, in the 40s. She just wants to get to _know_ Amaya, because Amaya keeps herself closed off, apart from the team, and it makes Sara even more curious.

 

So when they finish fighting off the aliens, and Amaya says yes to Sara’s offered flask, Sara thinks this might be her chance. Jax starts to go with them, but Stein calls him away, and Sara thanks her lucky stars.

 

Sara leads Amaya out of the party, to a quiet area. They plop down on the floor, shoulder-to-shoulder.

 

“I’m not really a fan of champagne,” Amaya says, accepting the flask from Sara. “It’s too sweet.” She makes a face, and Sara giggles.

 

“That’s why I brought whiskey,” she says. Amaya smiles at her and takes a small, polite sip of the whiskey. “No, no, no,” Sara says. “This is a _party_. Let loose, go wild!”

 

Amaya smiles politely and hands the flask back. “I’m not really big on ‘going wild,’” she says.

 

Oh, Sara’s well aware. “I know! You’re all—” she gestures vaguely at Amaya— “professional and shit.”

 

“Professional _and shit_?” Amaya asks. She sounds a bit incredulous, but Sara thinks (hopes) there’s a laugh behind her words.

 

“Yeah, you know,” Sara continues, after taking a gulp of the whiskey, “you’re like, I don’t know, you were in the JSA and they’re like, a _real_ organization, and we’re too relaxed for you, or something.” Amaya doesn’t respond, and Sara hopes she didn’t just fuck it all up. “I mean, not that it’s a bad thing!” Sara clarifies, starting to panic.

 

Why can’t she just be smooth with Amaya?! She can be smooth! She’s really smooth! Just, apparently not with women she actually has feelings for. Nyssa had just kissed her, and that had worked, so maybe Sara should try the same with Amaya. No, no, that’s a bad idea, she doesn’t want to make things weird if Amaya doesn’t feel the same way.

 

“It’s just,” Sara continues, “we’re not gonna judge you if you relax a little bit. It just seems that you feel like you have to act a certain way, that you can’t let your guard down around the team. But we’re not _just_ a team, we’re a _family_. You can’t keep your guard up 24/7, not on the Waverider, not if you’re gonna be staying with us. I, uh…” Sara trails off when she realizes that Amaya is smiling at her. It’s a small, soft smile, and Sara wishes that it would make her heart settle down instead of kick up a notch.

 

“A family?” Amaya asks.

 

Sara gulps. “Yeah, uh, like, found family and shit. Not, like—well, Ray and Kendra dated and it wasn’t weird, so not obviously like blood family but, yeah.”

 

“That sounds nice.” Amaya takes the flask back, and takes a bigger sip this time. “You guys are very close, and I guess I have been pretty insular. I really am used to how the JSA operated, and maybe I _should_ stop trying to project that on the Legends.”

 

“Yeah!” Sara agrees, nodding.

 

“Okay,” Amaya says, turning to tuck one leg up underneath her so she’s facing Sara. “What do I need to do?”

 

“Do?” Sara asks.

 

“To relax. To fit in.”

 

Sara considers that for a moment, snagging the flask back to take another swig. “I think _that’s_ your problem, actually,” she says finally. “There’s not just something you can _do_ to magically, like, feel like one of us. I mean, you _are_ one of us, but it sometimes feels like you’re looking in on us, rather than being a part of the team.”

 

Amaya nods, thoughtful. “So, relax?”

 

“Relax,” Sara agrees.

 

Amaya leans back against the wall, and they fall silent, passing the whiskey back and forth between them.

 

“Who’s Kendra?” Amaya asks, after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Oh! She’s a former team member—she was one of the initial people Rip recruited, along with me, Ray, Mick, Jax, Stein, and Snart. Oh, Snart’s another former team member. He’s, uh, dead though. Kendra just left.” She didn’t mean to bring the mood down, but neither of those statements make her happy. She _misses_ Kendra—not just as someone she had a crush on, but a friend.

 

“I’m sorry,” Amaya says. “I know how hard it is to lose someone you care about.”

 

“It’s been a few years, his death doesn’t sting quite as much anymore.”

 

“Wasn’t talking about him,” Amaya says, resting a hand lightly on Sara’s arm. “You sounded sadder about Kendra leaving. You said she dated Ray but _you_ …” She trails off, and Sara’s heart skitters against her rib cage.

 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Sara admits. She never told anyone about her feelings for Kendra. She was gonna tell Laurel but…a wave of loss pours over her as the alcohol settles in her bloodstream. Fuck, she’s not usually an emotional drunk—and she’s not even really drunk. It’s just that being back here, in 2017, brings up a lot of feelings that are much easier to push down when she’s time traveling.

 

Feelings that are much easier to push down when she’s not in close proximity with people that Laurel loved, with more people than just Ray who loved and lost Kendra. When she’s not near Oliver and Felicity and Thea and Cisco and—

 

Amaya leans forward and wraps her arms around Sara.

 

“You’re very perceptive,” Sara says, sniffling.

 

Amaya just hums, and wraps herself tighter around Sara. She gently pats Sara’s head, taking care not to disturb her braids, and it’s soothing in a way that also sends electricity shooting down Sara’s spine. “I’m here for you,” Amaya murmurs.

 

They’re pressed close together, arms around each other, flask discarded on the floor. Sara feels like her whole body is on fire. Amaya’s amulet is cold through the thin fabric of Sara’s t-shirt; a stark contrast to the warmth of her skin where it’s flush against Amaya.

 

Amaya pulls back a fraction to rest their foreheads together, and Sara’s heart jumps up to her throat. Is this—is Amaya coming on to her? She doesn’t want to read too much into it, just in case this is how straight girls from the 40s interacted with their straight girl friends…well, straight people are still weird in 2017, so who knows?

 

“I do feel the most relaxed around you,” Amaya says, her voice soft and sending shivers through Sara. “And I’m sorry for the people you’ve lost.”

 

“I guess it comes from being a superhero, and from all my friends and family being superheroes—or at least connected to superheroes. But, uh, thank you.” Sara tries to keep her voice just as soft, and she’s hyper-aware of the fact that their faces are _so close_ , that she could just easily lean forward and do what she’s been wanting to for a while—to kiss Amaya.

 

“I guess we’re destined for lonely lives,” Amaya says, and the tip of her nose brushes against Sara’s.

 

Sara swallows, and tries to focus on Amaya’s words. “I mean, I think all we can do is just try to love as much and as hard as we can with the time that we have.”

 

“I like the way you think,” Amaya says and leans forward to close the distance between them.

 

Amaya tastes like whiskey, like earth, like the sun. She tastes like a forest, all pine trees and light beams filtering through the leaves. She tastes like a future, even if it’s short.

 

Even if their time is cut short, like with other people they’ve both loved and lost, Amaya tastes like heaven, and Sara will savor this as long as she can.


End file.
